Unwanted Visitor
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: One-Shot: Japan tried to delete Hatsune Miku V3 from his laptop, and Miku doesn't want to be deleted, because she'll die. She finds a way free and goes to the World Conference to try to find Japan, but visitors are unwanted. (Don't know if it's Crack Fic; Character Death)


_Beep Beep! Beep beep! Beep—_

Japan yawned as he slammed his hand on the alarm. He looked at the time. 6:00. Well, it could be worse. He slowly stood from his bed, yawning and stretching, before finally going into the bathroom to take a shower. He dried his hair and brushed it, then brushed his teeth, and got dressed in his usual suit. After about an hour, he packed the last suitcase, locking it securely and putting it down with his other bags. There was going to be another World Conference, so he of course had to be there. When he finished packing what he needed for the few weeks he was going to be staying there, he went to his laptop and opened up a program.

"_Konichiwa! Welcome to VocaLOID: Voice Synthesizer! Hatsune Miku-V3 Multi-language Edition."_ The cheery voice said. Japan stared at the screen with a slight smile.

"At least it opened." He said. He looked at the screen for a moment before trying to open a folder of his. When he clicked on the file, a pop-up appeared, flashing red.

_VIRUS DETECTED!_

Japan frowned. This always happened when he tried to create or open a file of his. He was reluctant to delete this program. Granted, he could get another one, but that would mean rewriting all his songs that he bothered to write and never showed anyone. After a long 10 minutes, Japan went over and hit uninstall. Another pop-up appeared, this one showing a bar as it slowly filled itself. Above it said 5%… 10%… 15%…

Japan watched as the numbers got bigger, no expression on his face. There was a knock on the door and he turned to a maid who walked in.

"Mr. Honda, we need to leave."

"Hai." He said with a slight nod. He stood and left the laptop there, grabbed his bags, and walked out of the room.

30%…

40%….

50%…..

60%…

70…%….

8…0…%…

9… _**ERROR!**_

—

The plane landed and Japan got out, only to be tacked almost to the ground by Italy. "Ve~! I'm so glad you made it, Japan!" He exclaimed happily.

"Please… don't touch me." Japan said awkwardly. Italy took a step back, still having that goofy smile on. "Where is Germany?" He asked.

"Germany's at the car! C'mon!" He said as he turned and walked to the car, Japan in tow. "Don't worry about your things, some of Germany's men are putting them in your hotel!" Japan nodded silently and got into the back seat of the car with Italy.

—

Dude, I think the World Conference can convene." America stated loudly. "Solving all of today's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election." He turned and pointed to a board with a drawing of a large person wearing red and white winter clothing hovering behind a globe. "I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. I give you the super hero, 'Globoman'!

Japan looked away, his arms crossed. "I agree with America."

Switzerland cut him off, banging his fist on the table. "Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" He exclaimed. Japan wasn't fazed.

England took a sip of his tea and looked over to America. "There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement." He said.

"If Britain and America don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both?" France asked with a devilish smirk on his face, roses appearing behind him as he spoke.

"AGINCOURT!" England exclaimed. He and America turned on France and started smacking/poking his head angrily. England was mumbling things about mimes and body odors, and America was talking about "green chick statues" or something…

China sighed, resting a hand on his face and closing his eyes in exasperation. He was getting too old for this… "Western nations are so immature. I doubt they ever were… Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work." He smiled and looked to the fighting nations, holding out a basket of food. "Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treats?"

France and Britain jumped out of their brawling smoke. "We'd just get hungry again!" They exclaimed as they continued fighting.

Spain leaned over to Russia, smiling idiotically. "Hey, why don't you say something Russia?" He asked. "They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in."

Russia looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why me? No thanks."

Soon after that, almost everyone, save a few, started a large brawl that shook the entire room China tried to calm them but his efforts were useless. It seemed as if everything were going downhill… until…

"Everyone shut up!"

Everyone stopped fighting. Both France and England turned to the one who stopped them, gripping each others' shirts. "Germany?!"

Germany glared. "We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salute of my country's past." Germany looked and saw Italy's hand raise. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

Italy smiled and closed his eyes before exclaiming, "PASTAAAAAAA!"

—

(Earlier that Day)

Miku sat in sad silence as Japan booted up her system. "Why won't Master use me anymore…?" She whispered, holding her legs close to her. "Am I not good enough…?"

If she could, she would be crying. She had been practicing her singing so she could improve on her songs. She wanted her master Kiku to be proud of her… but he hasn't used her. She sighed sadly and slowly stood, turning to leave when she realized something. She couldn't move. What was this…? What was going on? She looked down at her feet, not looking at Japan from the screen, and saw that her body was glitching. Her eyes widened. "W-what's going on…?" She squeaked. She looked up and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it… She being uninstalled…? If she were to be uninstalled, she would die! Why would he do this…?

20%…

He just left her… to die.

30%…

40%….

No… She didn't want to die. She couldn't die. She loved Kiku… she was the best master she could hope for… He fine-tuned her vocals and helped her pronunciation of other languages…

50%…

"Master… Why would you…?" She whispered, tears in her eyes as she felt herself fading from existence. She didn't want to die… But he never knew that. He didn't know she was real… How could he? She developed her own self after he had built her. Sure there was a personality, but other than that there was nothing. No heart. No mind.

60%…

No. She clenched her fists at her side. "I-I won't die…! I want to stay by my Master… and I'm going to do it no matter what!" She shut her eyes tightly as her body started to disappear. Tears appeared in her cheeks, and her throat burned.

70%…

No…

80%…

No…

90%…

_NO!_ Her body started to glow.

**Error… Error… E͡r̵**_**ro**__**҉**_**r͟**_**... ͏**_**E̶r͠r̷**_**or.**_**͢**_**.**_**͟**_**. Er.̸...**_**͞**_**.o.**_**͢**_**.̧.**_**͢**_**.**_**̡**_**..͏.**_**͝**_**...**_**͟**_**.**_**̡**_**.r.**_**͠**_**.**__**͜**__**.**_**͟**_**...**__**͜**__**...̸..**_**̕**_**.**_**̴**_**.**_**̷**_**...̛..**_**͞**_**..**_**̵**_**.**_**̶**

The screen on Japan's computer turned to static. The maid who was cleaning the room stopped to look at it, raising a curious eyebrow. "Hm? What is this?"

"_He didn't even say goodbye…!"_

The maid's eyes widened in shock and she looked around. "What was that…?" She asked wearily. She gripped her broom tightly.

"_How could he?"_

The voice was sad as it echoed around the room. The maid frowned. "Who is there?!"

"_I won't be deleted! I… I don't wanna die!"_ The voice all but screamed, causing the maid to drop her broom and cover her ears, eyes shutting tightly. After a moment, then maid looked around, then up when she saw the electricity flicker. She shakily stood up, gripping a table, and turned to see Japan's laptop sparking and full of static. The maid stared at the screen, then her eyes widened as a bar appeared in front of the static, the word UNINSTALL being directly above a bar with the percentage going down. The maid backed away in fear, holding her fist close to her chest, her eyes wide. Suddenly, a bright white and teal light engulfed the screen, then the whole room.

The maid screamed bloody murder.

She could hear banging and screaming when she herself finished. _"Let me out! Let me out! I won't die!"_ The voice screamed. The lights in the room cracked and shattered, the mirrors and windows cracking. The maid shut her eyes tightly before opening one slightly to try and see through the light. She saw a silhouette slowly appear from the feet upward. She couldn't see clearly and before she could think otherwise, she passed out.

The light dimmed down, showing a 16-year-old teenager with long teal hair in pig tail that reached her ankles. She was wearing a black, grey, and blue school outfit. She stood there silently for a moment before slowly opening her teal eyes slowly, before widening them in shock. "W-where am I…?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she held her hand to her throat. _My voice… It's the same as in the computer… _She frowned. _It's still a bit scratchy when I don't sing…_ She sighed, then turned to the computer and her eyes became saucers. "Impossible… I… I really am free!" She exclaimed, looking down at her hands and feeling them: solid. She was finally in this world. She looked over to see the maid and called for help.

"What happened here?!" One of the ladies exclaimed as she ran in and took care of the woman, not looking at Miku.

"I don't know… Um… do you know where Kiku-sama is?" She asked, praying to kami that she didn't notice her voice.

"Hm? He went to a meeting in America."

"Arigato!" Miku exclaimed before darting down the hall. She ran through Kiku's house, admiring it happily. "I've never seen this place in its entirety! But I can't admire it now I have to get to Kiku-sama." She ran quickly toward the door and out the house.

—

Miku opened the doors to the secluded area inside an undisclosed area. "So this is where Kiku-sama is…" She stood there, determined, and started walking.

—

(Conference Room)

The phone rang, alerting the countries and making them stop talking as Germany picked up the phone. "Hello?" The waited patiently, some whispering quietly to each other, wondering what could have been so important. The all froze and shut up when Germany stop up from his seat, slamming his hand on the table, making a few jump. "VHAT?!"

"Ve~ What is it, Germany?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Germany ignored him and continued talking to the man on the phone.

"Vell get them out! This place should have been secluded!"

"_I-I'll get right on that, sir!"_ the man on the phone stuttered. Germany slammed the phone down and sighed.

"What is it, Germany?" England asked, worried.

Germany looked up to the nations with a frown. "Someone's found out vhere ve are and is inside zhe building." The countries' eyes widened, some of them (Italy) started panicking.

"Everyone calm down, aru!" China exclaimed, making them calm slightly. The older nation turned toward Germany. "Where are they now?"

"In zhe north hallvay downstairs…"

"Then we should be fine, dudes!" America exclaimed after finishing a burger that came out of nowhere… again.

"I agree with America." Japan stated.

"Stop blindly agreeing with America!" Switzerland exclaimed.

Germany sighed.

—

Miku ran quickly from a man in a tall black suit. _Guess I'm not allowed in here… But I have to find my master… I need him to tell me why!_ She thought, turning and stopping. She glared at the man who ran toward her. She drew her leg back and swiftly kicked the guy between the legs. The force if the impact made the man shoot upward, getting his head stick in the ceiling. Miku's eyes widened at her strength. _Uh oh…_ She thought before turning and running quickly through the halls. She skidded to a stop when she heard more yelling and ran up a staircase, closing the door and watching silently as the men ran passed the doors.

She smirked and ran quickly up the stairs and bursting open the door. She looked both ways, eventually deciding to go right. She ran down the hallway, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she ran. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around, then froze. Footsteps. She turned to start running, but saw people circle her completely.

"Stop right there!" One man asked. Miku backed into the wall, staring wide eyed.

_W-what do I do? _She thought, then looked at the door. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard muffled voices, one being that of Japan's, her master's… If only she could get him to hear her and know it was her. Screaming would work, but maybe something better… Miku's eyes lit up and she smiled. She reached up slowly.

"Don't move!" Another screamed, pointing a gun at her head. Miku's eyes widened, her hand shaking in fear slightly, then narrowed as she kept moving her hand up and touched a button on her headphones. Music started playing from the headphones, blasting out from her headphones on speaker. The people around her looked confused, but the one with the gun does not waver. Miku takes a deep breath then smiled at them and opens her mouth to sing.

"Itsu dakarou

Kimi no warau koe tooku

Shiwase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne?"

The men stopped and looked at the strange girl. The one with the gun stared at her in shock and blinked. "The hell…?"

—

"Vhat are we going to do?" Germany asked.

"Ve~… Germany?"

"The guards probably took care of her." Switzerland said.

"Germany…"

"Ohohoho, It is a girl?" France asked, a pervy smile already plastered in her face.

"Gerrrmanyyy…"

"Not now, Italy." Germany snapped, then turned to France. "And stop looking like that."

"Yeah dude, it's totally creepy!" America stated.

Italy frowned as he was not going to be noticed, then turned to Japan. "Japan? You noticed, too, right?"

Japan turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Notice what, Italy-san?"

"The singing!" Italy said a bit too loudly, getting the nations' attention.

"Singing?" They all asked.

"What singing?" Japan tilted his head slightly, looking confused.

"Just listen!" Italy said with a smile. Everyone was silent, then heard it.

"Kazoekirenai

Namida mo kedarui mo

Kawashita kotoba

Subete omoide ni wa sasenai"

They heard the song, listening quietly. But the song ended after that verse. No one uttered a word, and no one noticed the invisible country sneak away. That is, until France spoke.

"Ohohohoh~ So the intruder _is_ a girl." France spoke, grinning. In that one second, every country smacked France in the back of the head.

"Well, what is she doing _singing_ of all things?" Spain asked.

"I sounds Japanese. Japan, what is going on?" Russia looked over at his fellow country, the others following suit.

Japan looked down, a hand on his chin in thought, before shaking his head.

—

Miku kept singing until she was interrupted. "U-um… H-hello… eh." She looked over to see a buy hugging a white teddybear. Miku stopped singing and paused her music, smiling.

"Konichiwa!" She said, turning to the boy. The boy looked at the people surrounding her.

"C-Cana—Mathew! What are you doing out here?" One of them asked.

"Y-you can release her now, eh. I'll take care of it." Mathew said with a shy smile.

"But…" Before the man could finish, Miku hastily pushed passed the guards and stood in front of him.

"Arigato, Mathew-san!" Miku exclaimed, bowing. "I am Hatsune Miku." Mathew blinked, then smiled and waved off the guards.

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you, Miku, eh." He said. "A-and you don't have to b-bow…"

"Hai." She said, nodding. Mathew frowned.

"Miku? Why does your voice sound weird?" Mathew asked. At her sad face, he waved his hands quickly. "I-I didn't mean to offend. I—"

"I-it's alright… I have a… disability, really. My voice doesn't work well with speaking, but I can definitely sing."

"The conference room all heard your voice."

"Th-they did?! Is master there?!"

Mathew blinked. "Who?"

"Japan-sama!"

"O-oh! Yeah… h-he's there, eh." Mathew nodded.

Miku nodded. "I see…"

"M-Miku?"

"Yes?"

Mathew looked away with a slight blush. "C-can you continue from where you left off? I liked the song…" Miku blinked at the shy boy. She hadn't gotten a request in a long time, since Kiku never visited her anymore. After a moment of thought, she smiled and nodes, making the boy blush even more. She took a few steps back, confusing the Canadian. She tapped her headphones, turning the music on, and started to dance to the music.

"Kimi no egao torimodasu tame

Nando demo boku wa utau wo yamenai

Ikutsu no yoru wo koe

Kono negai kanau sono himade"

Canada smiled as he listened, holding his bear, Kumajiro, tightly.

"Akirameteita

Korowaekaketa senritsu wo

Hiroiatsumete

Moe ichido mahou kakeru no

Kimi no—" She was stopped short by the doors bursting open with a loud bang. She stopped, pausing the music, and turning to the door. Her eyes widened when they landed on Germany, China, Switzerland, England, and America.

Miku took a step forward. "Konichiwa, my name is—" A bullet sounded, making her jump back before it hit the ground she previously stood. She stared at the bullet hole, then at the one who fired it.

"Stay vhere you are!" Germany ordered, glaring at the strange girl. Miku frowned in confusion.

"Why are you shooting at me?"

"You are an intruder! Leave now!" Switzerland exclaimed.

America and England shared a look, then turned to look at Canada, who was staring in shock and confusion.

"W_what's goin' on, eh?" Canada asked.

"Zis girl is a human! And she knows Japan's true identity. You know vhat ve must do." Canada's eyes widened and he stood in front of Miku.

"N-no! P-please don't hurt her! S-she's harmless, eh!" He tried explaining.

"America, England." Germany said (ordered). The two said nations shared a hesitant look, before walking over and wrapping their arms around Canada's and pulling him away.

"NO! NO MIKU!" Canada whisper/yelled. "She's harmless! Don't hurt her!" He whisper/screamed as Germany pointed his gun at the wide-eyed and frozen Miku. She didn't know what was going on. She focused on the gun and took a step back. Germany pulled the trigger back and his eyes narrowed.

Japan, who had heard Canada's cries, ran out of the room quickly, bursting through the doors. "No, don't—"

_Bang_

Miku's eyes widened, and she looked down at her chest. She slowly moved her hand to the wound and stood in shock as she felt warm liquid seep through her clothes and onto her fingers. She looked up and saw Germany holding the smoking gun. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her hands shook. She looked up, her vision blurry, and stared at Japan. "Kiku… sama… Gomen…a…sai…" She tilted her head down, and tears fells to the ground, hitting the carpet, before she fell. Canada and Japan looked down at her in shock, before Canada started thrashing. America and England let go in shock of seeing Canada like this and he slid to his knees, picking Miku up and putting her on his lap.

"Miku… Miku!" He said desperately. Japan woke from his stupor and ran over as well, kneeling down and putting pressure on the wound. "M-Miku… you'll be okay, eh…" Canada whispered. Miku looked at the two Nations with a soft smile on her face.

"I… am… I… am… Wata… am… Watashi… am… Wa… Watashi wa… Watashi wa…"

"Her voice… it's losing its functions." Japan said.

"F-functions?" Canada asked, looking at Japan, who frowned.

"She's losing the ability to speak more than Japanese…"

As the two nations sat with Miku, the rest of the nations looked on. China stared at his younger brother in sadness. Germany stood in slight shock at Japan. Switzerland frowned at the two. America and England were staring shell-shocked at their brother/son. Canada had actually fought against them to get free, and was trying to help. All of them, in turn, felt guilty.

"Nihon… Gomenasai… Watashi wa… jubunde… wa nakatta… (Japan… I'm sorry… I wasn't… good… enough…)" Miku coughed, spitting out blood, and her body started to glitch slightly.

"Miku-san…" Japan stated sadly. "Anata wa jubun ni ryokodeatta… Aishitemasu. (You were good enough… I love you.)" Japan whispered, holding Miku's cold hand. Miku smiled at him, then looked up at Canada, who was full-blown crying.

"Kanada… Anata to hanarete sabishiku narimasu." She whispered. Canada frowned and looked at Japan, who translated.

"'Canada, I will miss you.'." he said solemnly. Canada sniffled, more tears escaping his and Kumajiro's eyes.

"Arigato… Soshite… Sayonara…" Miku said, her voice turning into a whisper, before her eyes closed and her body glitches completely before shattering into a million pieces.

Canada stared at the stop where Miku's head was, before screaming. Not whisper/screaming… flat-out screaming, "MIKU!" He pounded his fist into the ground. Japan frowned, tears forming in his eyes, before he stood and helped Canada up. Big mistake. Once Canada got up, he turned and dashed straight toward Germany. Everyone's eyes widened as Canada punched Germany to the ground, then sat on top of his and continuously punched him. It took both America and England, and even Russia, to pry him off of Germany who my the time was bleeding and bruised in the face. Germany stared at the formerly shy nation in shock as he broke down into sobs and death glares, to just sobs. Canada hung his head low for a moment, before prying his body free, grabbing his bear, and stomping out…

_**Song: Yellow**_

_**By: Hatsune Miku**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloid.**_

_**Please Review and favorite!**_


End file.
